Nunca Más
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/SÓLO ADULTOS/SHUN-IKKI/INCESTO/RAPÉ-VELADO/ANGUSTIA/DRAMA/VIOLENCIA-VELADA Shun es atacado por su única familia, al borde de la desesperación, no sabe dónde está la salida.


**Nunca Más**

-**Ya basta!!**

Los gritos seguían hiriendo su garganta, uno tras otro, sin detenerse, hasta que comenzó a sentir la sangre corriendo por dentro de su boca, su cuerpo calmándole por que se callara...

-**Por favor!! Ya no sigas...**

Y el llanto. Profuso, entrecortado, demasiado profundo y siempre presente. El llanto lo empapaba todo, hasta hacerlo sentir ahogarse, como si formara marejadas a su alrededor, cuando sólo cegaba sus ojos. Lo inundaba y al mismo tiempo diluía la sangre que brotaba de su boca con cada una de sus palabras.

-**Te lo ruego!!**

Sólo el choque de nudillos contra su mejilla le contestó. Sólo la mirada violenta y exitada. Demente y al mismo tiempo controlada. No hubo palabras... sólo el sonido de su propia voz, que lo hacía sentirse más abandonado.

Su cuerpo siendo movido cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, aunque sólo por inercia. El dolor incrementando, era ya tan intenso que casi no lo sentía y al mismo tiempo parecía ocupar toda su mente.

Se revolcaba confuso, desesperado, ansioso, incrédulo...

No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Se negaba a aceptar que Ikki, su hermano.. No podía, por eso seguía suplicando.

-**Detente!! Ya para!! **

De nuevo le respondió sólo el silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún jadeo irreprimible. Mientras el miembro de su hermano se adentraba mas en su cuerpo, desgarrando, lacerando, disfrutando.

Llevaban ya demasiado así... en ese ardor escabroso que estaba quebrando su cuerpo y devastando su alma.

Por fin sintió un calor abrazador en sus entrañas, y supo que ya todo había terminado. Primero sintió un alivio ligero cuando su cuerpo dejó de moverse empujado por el otro. Y luego su llanto volvió con más fuerza al darse cuenta de que no había podido detenerlo.

-**Her...hermano..**

En un último intento, sus blancas manos trataron de aferrarse a las ropas húmedas del otro, pero apenas hicieron contacto fueron rechazadas en un golpe brusco, demasiado piadoso comparado con el resto de los que ya había recibido.

El mayor se levantó de la cama, saliendo de su cuerpo sin cuidado. Se acomodó las ropas y sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

-**Ikki...**

Lo llamó en un mormullo con la garganta adolorida y el llanto colándose en su boca.

-**Ya deja de llorar maldito afeminado. Mejor vete acostumbrando**.

Por fin se rompió el silencio con unas cuantas palabras. Pero llevaban tanto desprecio... y además la promesa de que volvería a suceder. No había terminado aún.

Shun trató de levantarse y darle alcance, pero sus piernas amoratadas no pudieron sostenerlo, al primer paso calló de lado junto a la cama, lastimando aún más. Levantó la vista, sólo para ver la espalda de su hermano mayor desaparecer tras la puerta y luego el ruido de los cerrojos.

Aferró sus manos al piso, siempre que él caía, su hermano lo ayudaba a levantarse... siempre había sido así. Y ahora... ahora parecía que nunca más podría contar con esa mano ofreciéndose en su ayuda.

Hubiera querido poder desmayarse. Lo intentó, pero no pudo. Sólo se quedó ahí, recostado sobre el piso, mirándo la luz entrar por la pequeña ventana alta de su habitación... aún quería negarse a lo ocurrido, sentía que aún podía detenerlo.

Y cómo poder aceptar tanta aberración, cuando hacía unas pocas horas todo marchaba relativamente bien entre ellos? Hasta hace poco ese que lo había lastimado solía ser su héroe, y su mayor orgullo... Él ni siquiera había creído nunca que tanto dolor pudiera existir.

Trataba de resistirse. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano, necesitaba solucionarlo... quizá aún pudiera.

Con un mínimo de esperanza, se hincó en el piso, con cuidado, y muy despacio logró poner sus manos en él. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, esa posición, esa maldita posición la había experimentado varias veces esa tarde... Tratando de no pensar en eso, apoyó su peso en una rodilla, cambiando su peso. Se fue aferrando a la cama y a la pared, se sujetaba de todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Casi a rastras logró ponerse de pie.

Buscó una manera de salir de la habitación. Sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la esquina.

No pudo negarse a lo que veía.

A pesar de que no lo parecía en absoluto, ese que se reflejaba ahí, era él. Su aspecto estaba completamente demacrado. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, las mejillas inflamadas por los golpes. Los brazos cubiertos de arañazos, la espalda marcada de azotes. Y en sus piernas aún estaba la sangre proveniente de su intimidad.

Ante esa confirmación tubo que aceptarlo. Sí, había sido ultrajado. Había gritado hasta no poder más y aún así, nadie había venido a ayudarlo, ni él había parado. Estaba herido, cansado... y él volvería, regresaría por más. Él, su hermano.

Se dejó caer de nuevo. Golpeó su cabeza contra la cama, cada vez más fuerte, una y otra vez. Necesitaba desmayarse y quedar tranquilo al menos un momento. Sólo consiguió más dolor. Sus energías se acabaron y dejó de intentar.

Volvió a quedarse quieto, mientras su mente se revolvía. Imágenes de su niñez y de lo que acababan de suceder se alternaban para hacerlo sentir peor. Lloró por horas, hasta que las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y dejaron que la luz se colara por entre la ventana.

Quiso llorar aún más después de eso, pero sencillamente, ya no pudo. Ya todo dentro de él parecía haberse secado. No había sosiego, pero su desesperación se había hecho muy silenciosa. Sin jadeos, sin llanto, sin gritos. Sólo una terrible angustia en todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar.

Buscando una escapatoria volvió a ponerse de pie y miró por la ventana, de puntillas a penas lograba ver algo por ella... La vida allá afuera se veía igual que siempre. Personas paseando, autos a toda velocidad, luces... movimiento. El mundo entero seguía su marcha, indiferente a su desgracia. En sólo unas horas él había perdido lo único que quedaba de su vida. Había perdido la vida misma. Y a nadie le importaba.

En su mente surgió la idea de detener su sufrimiento, con ese pequeño consuelo, limpió un poco su maltratado cuerpo con la sábana, que de por sí estaba llena de sangre. Con cada movimiento sentía que se acercaba el descanso. La sangre desapareció de su cuerpo, pero los moretones aún eran perfectamente visible, apenas si estaban tomando un tono verdoso. Eran tan obvios que no se podían ignorar. Pero él en su enajenación sólo se esforzó por taparlos. Entre sus ropas, buscó un traje de manga larga, uno que su hermano le había obsequiado el día de su pasado cumpleaños... un tiempo que ahora se le antojaba como lejano e irreal.

Tomó la corbata que venía con el conjunto, solía regañar a su hermano porque estaba demasiado larga y le llegaban ambas puntas a la cadera. La puso alrededor de su cuello haciendo un perfecto nudo de corredera, tan como él le había enseñado, pero dejando el extremo fijo muy corto.

Suspirando tomó el banquillo de su escritorio y se trepó a él. Amén de que su habitación fuera el ático y tuviera siempre una viga tan cercana. Pasó la larga punta por la viga y la ató consigo misma.

Sí, ahora sólo restaba dar un paso fuera del banquillo, uno sólo y todo terminaría. No más dolor. Nunca más.

Elevó un pie fuera de la superficie, mientras el pensamiento de sus viejos padres, esos que nunca vio, cruzaba su mente. Esos muertos que le esperaban del otro lado...

No se atrevió, no pudo hacerlo, el miedo hizo temblar todo su cuerpo en espasmos incontrolados. Algo en esa imagen le había resultado aterrador. Esas caras curtidas por el tiempo y demacradas por el cansancio... se imaginó a sí mismo en una fosa, con el cuello rojo por la corbata.... Un terror enorme se apoderó de él. Como si quemara se arrancó esa tela del cuello y se bajó del banquillo a toda prisa.

No seguiría sufriendo! oh no! tenía que alejarse de él. No podía despegarse esa sensación e desprecio que había sentido con cada caricia de Ikki.

Con ira tomó el banquillo y lo estrelló contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal. Apresurado lo colocó bajo la ventana, se subió a él y saltó hacia afuera, hacia el tejado. El fuerte viento azotó contra su cuerpo, miró con terror la distancia que lo separaba del suelo...

Siempre había tenido miedo a salir al tejado. Pero si ahora cayera... sería casi un alivio. Para su suerte, buena o mala, no fue así. Pudo poner pie en tierra firme y de inmediato comenzó a correr. Sin rumbo fijo, sin ningún objetivo, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar que lo había visto morir en cierta forma.

Nunca más volvería a casa. Nunca más vería a Ikki, sus manos nunca más lo tocarían de esa forma tan vulgar ni su boca se apoderaría de la suya a la fuerza. Ya nunca más volvería a sufrir por él.

Ya no.

Pero no nos engañemos. No salió en busca de una nueva oportunidad o una mejor vida. Oh no! todo lo contrario. Salió a buscar la vida cruda que le espera a un chiquillo en las calles, a buscar ese dolor del que había oído muchas veces, pero nunca había tomado en serio.

Salió a sufrir vejaciones peores que las que su hermano le había hecho, a ver más desprecio, más miseria. Buscaba degradarse al punto de que vivir ya no resultara tan atractivo a pesar de todo. Viviría muchas cosas antes de encontrar alguien que le diera eso que él andaba en verdad buscando.

A la espera tranquila, de la llegada de alguien para completar lo que él no pudo. Para dare la muerte que él mismo no tuvo el valor de concederse


End file.
